


My very Bloody Valentine's past

by Akaitsuki97



Series: A Holiday Special [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Fem!Harry, Flashbacks, Gen, Harry hates Valentine's day, Meet the best mate ever, school days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaitsuki97/pseuds/Akaitsuki97
Summary: Hermione Jean Granger looks back on her school days with her best friend as they decide to have a phone conversation on the most hated day of the year, Valentine's day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should have posted this a long time ago but I just didn't have the time til now. Sorry it's late.

**A Holiday Special part 3**

**My very Bloody Valentine's past.**

The phone had been ringing for ten minutes, the owner of said phone ignored the best she could. She _knew_ justwho was on the other side of the line. She _knew_ if she allowed the phone go to voice again and again that she was going to get an earful from the other girl. She _knew_ that she was going to spend the entire day talking with said girl and hearing her complain about how much she hates today.

The ringing stopped.

It stopped for a full two minutes. Two full minutes of blissful silence. She sighed in relief.

The started ring again.

"Bloody hell!" Jean answered. "Jasmine! I'm trying to study! I have a test tomorrow!"

"But it's bloody Valentine's day!"

Hermione Jean Granger, 19 years old, first year at Yale, had known Jasmine since they both still went by their first name when they were eleven years old. They were roommates at an all girl's boarding school in Scotland. It was at said school that Jasmine starting hating the annual romantic holiday. They were basically eachother's only friend those years. Jean was the top student, Jasmine was second best and actually preened whenever it was mention how Jean best her everything but sports.

Jean could never understand that about her best friend grew jealous and angry at anybody who came to taking her spot at second place.

"Love you too, Mine." She deadpanned.

"Oh Mione! You know no boy would ever stand between us."

She raised an eyebrow. Strange. As oddly as it, boys are never brought up on their Valentine's day talks. She smirked, so her best friend has a new boyfriend.

"Spill girl, is he the 'One'. The 'Mate'."

Jasmine could never hold herself back when talking with her Ultimate #1 Best Friend in the entire Universe, capital BF. She told Jean everything.

* * *

 

**September 1, 1994 21:45 (9:45pm)**

Hermione shook as she stared down her dorm room door. Behind that door is her new home for the next ten months, in there is also the girl she will be living with for those ten months. A girl she might not have anything in common with, probably a spoilt brat that would hate her for taking up 'too much room' aka her half of the room. A girl who had the money to be sent here instead of working for her grades and her place in this institution, instead she paid for her place. Who would hate her for just existing.

She steeled her nerves and creaked it open.

The door banged open, a hand reached out and dragged her inside.

"Finally! I've been waiting for you to open it _forever!"_

Hermione was assaulted by a black haired girl who could mistaken for an eight year old. She had wide doe-like green eyes, high cheekbones, full pouty plumbed lips, thick eyelashes, and the most adorable button nose. She was wearing an adult rock band tee and pink shorts that peaked from under the shirt.

Her pout instantly turn to a bright smile at the sight of Hermione under the lamp's light.

"Hello Miss Hermione Jean Granger! I'm your roommate for the next eight years! Harriet Jasmine Lupin! But to you it Just Harry."

"Just Hermione then."

The two eleven year olds shook hands.

* * *

 

**October 31st, 1994 10:20 am**

" _Can you **believe** her?! She snapped at **me** for mispronouncing the word wrong."_

_"I know right. What know-it-all **freak**!"_

_"No wonder she doesn't have any friends."_

Three girls laughed as Hermione stood behind them, tears running down her cheeks as she heard every word. The dam had been filling for two months, cracking half way, now it wasn't just trickling a spill but a full on busting waterfall. She ran to nearest washroom and locked herself in.

For the rest of the day.

**12:58**

Dread started to fill Harry's stomach, she had been visiting the infirmary all morning as she wasn't feeling well the night before and it worsen this morning. She was released just in time for lunch. When she got to the cafeteria, Hermione wasn't there yet but she pushed it aside, the bushy haired girl is always running late for lunch and dinner. But now lunch hour is almost up and Hermione hasn't shown up at all.

She snatched a few fruits and headed to her afternoon classes. Hopefully Hermione was already there.

**13:12. 1:12pm**

She wasn't.

**14:23 2:23pm**

Still haven't shown up to any of their classes.

**16:50. 4:50 pm**

The last class for the day just ended but Hermione still wasn't anywhere to be seen. Harry grew nervous for her missing friend. Harry grew up without any friends outside her family, her cousins were all older then her with the youngest of them being three years older than her. Then her baby brothers are three years old now and probably won't remember her come Christmas. She's here, by herself, for ten months, far away from her pack- family, she means family. With Hermione as a roommate, she is in constant contact with the other girl, so yes to Harry they are very much friends.

_'Maybe she's sick and went to the infirmary.'_

She raced there without a second's notice.

The nurse gave her a negative when she asked about Hermione. But before she could race off again, the nurse asked rapid fire questions how was feeling and she wasn't taking "I'm fine" as an answer.

This took nearly over an hour to do. By that time, she was frustrated by the older woman. She was worse than her grandma Hope!

She decided to go to library before heading to their shared dorm. Hermione was at neither of those places. She bit her lips. She wanted to keep looking but she needed to do her homework first. Completed the ones due at a sooner date and the others for later. She glanced at the clock.

**20:10 8:10**

She was late for dinner. She ran when she notice two class mates talking coming from the second floor.

_"Poor girl... been in there all day."_

_"...crying her eyes out-"_

She grabbed one of them by the shirt.

"Where is she?!" She growled at them. " _Where is Hermione?_ "

The girls gulped at the wolf girl. Both were wondering if the rumors of the girl were true, that she was raised by a pack of wolves. It wasn't that far off of a rumor as her family are wolves on one side and grims on the other.

"Second floor loo, the out of order one."

She sped off to find her roommate.

**20:15 8:15**

Hermione had been crying since her ancient languages class that morning in a filthy run down loo on the second floor. She heard of the rumors of it being hunted by a girl who committed suicide in there 60 years ago. Not like she believed in ghost anyway. Ghosts weren't real.

Monsters aren't really.

_Magic_ isn't real.

Miracles don't just happen. Like her having friends. Harry probably is her friend either. Despite their meeting, she knew Harry very much rich, coming from old money.

_"What do my parents do for a living? Like a job? Um... my mum stays at home most of time with my baby brothers and I before they sent me here. I think my mum is pregnant again. My dad likes to help kids who have trouble learning thing. But he tends to do that home too since he doesn't Mama by herself that often._ "

It was clear neither of her parents actually need jobs, they do it for _fun._ Who was she? Her parents had tried to kids in the late Seventies but failed until her fell pregnant in late January and had her a few weeks early in September of 1982. They haven't been able to had anymore children since. They love Hermione so to them it doesn't matter but she feels lonely when school mates talk about siblings both older and younger.

_Know-it-all_

_Freak_

_Teacher's Pet_

She hears it all. She had gotten so used to having Harry smile at her gratefully whenever she corrected the smaller girl that she'd forgotten that not everyone wants her help or even appreciate it. Not like Harry. Nobody is like Harry.

" _Hermione?"_

Hermione jumped hearing Harry's voice after just thinking about her.

_"I'm coming in."_

The swung open as the younger stalked in. Hermione has always been fantasized by her roommate's graceful movement and predator gleam. Despite being the smallest in their age group, Harry was toughest. She had the seen the small girl take a teen three years their senior. A black at that. Harry gave off an aura of being creature that's always on a hunt, ready to strike at a second's notice.

Those killer green eyes zeroed in on Hermione's prone form.

"Hermione."

Her eyes soften, a smile appeared.

"Hey Mione, mind me telling why your hiding in an abandoned restroom?"

She hugged the bigger girl as she got closer holding.

Hermione let it all go. Everything she had been holding in since she realize she wouldn't be here parents all the time. By the time was done, it was really late and they missed dinner and it was clearly passed curfew. Harry smiled her friend.

"Want to see a Magic trick?"

Before Hermione could answer, a ball of pure light appeared. Then another, and another, and another, until there were twelve in total. A wolf made of 'solid light' appeared too.

"What-"

"By the way Hermione, Magic _is_ real."

**November 1st, 1994 4:34am**

Magic is real. Harry has magic. Her family has magic.

_Hermione_ has magic.

Last night, Harry and Hermione tried to sneak to their rooms when a foul beast appeared. They screamed in terror and tried to run away from it but caught Harry before they could. Hermione, not wanting her only friend to get hurt by the creature.

_**"Troll!"** _

Looked deep down inside herself. She set fire to the troll's clothing. The flames grew uncontrollable that they consumed the beast.

It let go of Harry and they watch it burn.

_"A troll, there was a **troll** in the school. Mum you said this place was **safe**!"_

Teachers came, nearly got in trouble for not obeying protocol (what protocols?) and setting a fire in doors. Harry said an intruder was attacking them and something caught on fire during the struggle. It wasn't lying, Harry said. There was an **intruder** _that_ did attack them and _something_ did catch on **fire**. They were allowed to go to bed with a warning and a call home.

But the best part was that Hermione did _magic._

**December 25,1994 10:30am**

Harry sent a book of basic spells and books on creatures and other monsters. Hermione didn't tell her parents that they were real just said that a friend was obsessed with the supernatural. They thought she movies, books, myths and legends. Who was she to say otherwise.

**May 5, 1995**

Two months ago the girls found out that their math teacher was a demon. Today was parent teacher conference. Mrs Lupin screamed from the room while it was her turn. Harry and Hermione snuck in when she entered, stabbed the demon and claimed that said teacher attacked her.

Hermione was forever traumatized.

**September 8, 1995**

Twelve-year-old Hermione Granger fell in love with her new Math teacher. Harry was not impressed.

**November 12, 1995**

Mr Goldlock was a fraud. Harry had proof. Hermione was not impressed... by Harry.

Hermione learns that Harry van talk to snakes.

"The devil's tongue." Harry gave her a suggestive look.

Hermione still wasn't impressed.

**February 14, 1996**

Neither girl were impressed. The fraud lured in some magical creatures and gave them _real_ cupid arrows.

Mr Lupin was called in.

Harry's father was now an all girl school's new male idol. He blames his wife and daughter who still laugh him in the future.

**July 30, 1996 23:45 11:45pm**

Magic was hard but learning things like this is too good to pass up. Today she learned about Hogwarts from Mrs Lupin. She wished it still existed.

They celebrated Harry's birthday at midnight. Harry is officially thirteen.

**September 1, 1996**

Harry's dad became their new history teacher as their old one died in a house fire at the beginning of summer. Mrs Lupin smirked at her scared husband as he boarded the train with them. Her barking laughter could be heard as they pulled away.

**January 10, 1997**

The school year was uneventful so far.

**March 7, 1997**

I was born *;p*

**June 26, 1997 12:34**

Hermione love her best friend she really did she doesn't think she tell the thirteen year old best about the new book that came out that very day. Not only was her name in it but almost everything about her was mostly correct. The hair, teeth, attitude, even the description of the girl's parents ever eerily similar. Harry James Potter even sounded like her best friend. Not only that her uncle shares the same name as the boy from the book. The troll incident and possessed teacher sounded like their _own_ first year at LeFay's Academy for girls. Mrs Quail was a demon for eight years before Harry and her discovered her.

And killed her. (She was already dead but Hermione was still traumatized by watching Harry's mother stab her teacher.)

The deputy Headmistress was just like their Headmistress at the Academy. Minerva McGonagall was a force to be reckon with. The fourteen year shivered at the thought.

Some characters sounded a lot like her school mates of various years.

Malfoy was like Harry's cousin, Drake, who lived near by. It was his seventeenth birthday and Harry brought her along. They are currently looking for present to get him the book caught her eye. After reading the summary she had read all.

And she did.

Harry used to mention how much of an arrogant prat her older cousin used to before her father took him out Hunting once to yank him off his high horse. Malfoy sounded just like him before he went into Hunting. The blond Grim was something else.

The girl had looks, name's and birthday, the only difference was the years. 1979, not '82.

1980 not '83.

Hermione doesn't know if she should show Harry or not.

She didn't.

**October 30, 1997**

Their school was hosting a tournament between two other all girl schools. It sounds fun.

**October 31, 1997**

Harry was chosen to represent their school. Her parents weren't impressed.

**November 24, 1997**

Harry almost died via fire. Mr and Mrs Lupin were getting angrier.

**December 21, 1997**

Boys were allowed on grounds for the first time in awhile for a ball their school was hosting. It was nice if all the girls weren't tripping over themselves to have a dance with Mr Lupin. Hermione and Harry danced with him the most outside his real date Mrs Lupin. The Mrs got a kick out of watching the whole charade.

"Wow, for once a girl really wants to dance with you this time around."

"I hate you."

"Keep telling yourself that, lover boy."

The girls giggled behind them.

In the end, he swept his daughter off her feet that night instead of her 'date'.

**February 14, 1998**

Harry nearly died again. This time by water.

Harry hate Valentine's day now.

Her parents faces were red.

**June 24, 1998**

Harry won. She nearly died again but she won't ND she's their school's hero. She donated half a million pounds to their Library. Aka all of it.

Hermione found out that the Lupins can turn into canines at will. She was promised to learn how to that to keep her from blowing up on Harry.

**July 2, 1998**

She regrets her decision now. Harry Potter and Chamber of Secrets was even more unnerving. Lockhart sounds like Goldlock. Potter can speak to snakes like Harry, Valentine's day... Hermione guts twist and shrivel up.

Hermione feels stalked.

From this day on she went by Jean. Nobody questioned it.

**August 2, 1998**

Harry almost got arrested. That is if it wasn't for her alibi being taught trickster magic by the king of tricksters, Loki. _She meet_ _Loki!_ Jean was almost jealous but Harry got the god to agree to teach her too. He agreed as long as she is carefree and live a little. And Harry quintiple chocolate cake and Hermione's blondies, can't forget the cake and blondies.

Not like the police would believe that.

**September 12, 1998**

Jean turned 16 today. And so far it sucks.

She and Harry got detention today with the worse teacher they ever had. She was hated by everyone and she believes in corporal punishment.

Unfortunately for the girls, the toad like woman was 100% human.

**October 31, 1998**

Toad face was on everybody's hit list.

They were planning on how to dispose of her. They can only agree that it has to be painful.

**February 14, 1999**

Harry was almost expelled. She discreetly curse to the toad when she wasn't.

**June 6, 1999**

Mrs Lupin was hurt. Badly.

They say she will never have children again. She was completely barren now. But she tells them it doesn't matter, she already have four amazing and wonderful children. And Hermione ("Please call me Jean, Mrs Lupin.") as an honorary fifth

"Besides, Harry will be giving me grand babies soon anyway."

" **MUM!** "

No heard from the toad since that day.

**July 8, 1999**

Jean's eyes widened. Remus John Lupin. Harry's _father_ was written in the books now. Sirius Black... Siri was given that name because it was almost his mother's name. She still didn't tell Harry about the books but she kept tabs on the author.

She also hates that Snape guy. Tec. Arsehole.

**July 31, 1999**

Harry turned sixteen. The party was huge.

Loki crashed it and kidnapped the two teenage girls. Leaving trickster evidence behind. Uncle James got blamed.

**October 31, 1999**

Nothing happened so far.

Except Harry has a new boyfriend. The guy is a jerk keeps flirting with Jean.

Jean thinks he might be cheating on her with other girls. Harry tells her she's just jealous.

"Harry!"

"Jealous!"

**December 19, 1999**

Harry's parents believe her. Jean will have proof soon enough.

**February 14, 2000**

The git had her under a love potion. Harry was not happy when she was given the antidote. Lupins and Blacks only have sex with one person their entire lives. There is no one before that person and no one after.

The bastard had the gulls to try and force himself on her.

Harry hasn't reached her first heat yet, she's not ready for that yet. Not until her heat.

**July 8, 2000**

That's it! She's telling Harry.

**July 16, 2000**

She told Harry.

Harry wasn't happy.

Harry refused to talk to Jean for the rest of summer.

It lasted four hours.

Harry also felt like she was being stalked.

Harry didn't want to be called Harry anymore.

Harry is Jasmine now.

Jasmine was still angry with Jean.

**September 1, 2000**

Two seventeen year old girls entered their school for the last time. Two young Witches were truly beginning their lives now.

**October 31, 2000**

Jasmine feels like this day was cursed. Jean wholeheartedly agreed. They were chased around by a vampire who ended up actually being Jasmine's cousin, Drake's, boyfriend, who was quarter vampire.

They both cursed the boys painfully.

**December 31, 2000**

Jean told Jasmine about Yale. Jasmine in turn her about Stanford.

They both were going to be in the States but thousands of miles keeping them apart. They promised to keep in touch once they leave for Uni.

**February 14, 2001**

Jasmine fought with a teacher. She was justified. Their new Math teacher was a pervert. And why the hell is there only one math class?! She was still suspended. Mr Lupin had her teacher assist for his class. Both she and the students loved it.

Jean always knew that Jasmine was a good teacher. Must run in the blood.

The Headmistress wasn't so impressed.

**June 20, 2001**

It was that time of year again. Jean and Jasmine held their breath.

**June 30, 2001**

No new book yet. The pressure and tension kept building.

**July 4, 2001**

The girls argued. It grew worse. Magic was involved.

They destroyed everything and knocked eachother out.

**July 5, 2001**

They woke up.

And screamed. Screamed a lot.

Jasmine's hair was blue. Jean's hair was green. Eachother's favorite color.

**July 6, 2001**

"Well good news, girls!" Mrs Lupin told them gleefully. "It's not permanent! It will grow back to its natural hair by next summer."

They were both relieved.

**July 10, 2001**

No book.

**July 31, 2001**

They had completely forgot about it by now. Beside what are the chances that that book actually means something. It's just a children's book. It's not real. They're not being stalked.

**September 1, 2001**

Two eighteen year old Witches entered their dream collages. One in Connecticut and the other in California. They might drift apart in this time but their friendship means more to them than anything else. They're best friends for life.

**February 14, 2002**

This.

Talking with a friend. Hearing them talk, reassuring them when they start to doubt. Being their shoulder to cry on.

Sometimes the only love you need is that of a friend.

" _Sooo..._ When's the wedding?"

Sometimes you don't need that friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. It helps me so much.


End file.
